


The Matter at Hand

by savvyliterate



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/pseuds/savvyliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the first-time lemon involving erotic dreams, a chair and a washstand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matter at Hand

They should have been too tired for this.

Driven by worry, torn apart by the horrors they had just witness, sex should have been the last thing on their minds. There wasn't any privacy and they were literally hours from the final showdown with Valgaav, that was something everyone knew. They needed to sleep, to let their overtaxed bodies get some amount of rest before all hell broke loose.

He couldn't stop his hand from moving up her ribs, cupping her breast through her clothes. She couldn't stop herself from grinding herself into him and feeling his erection grow in response. She shifted until she laid on her back, until she could look into his eyes. The small tent didn't provide much of a barrier between them and the rest of their friends, clustered together in similar tents that shielded them from the snow and wind.

He bent to kiss her and she drew him to her. His hands pushed her hair back from her face as she gripped his shirt and tugged it free from his pants. It was an awkward fit, shoving clothing out of the way but keeping both their bodies and their covers inside of the tent. Eventually he had her pants off, her tunic partially undone. She'd managed to shove his pants down to his knees and it was all that they needed.

He positioned himself between her legs, then moved down to take a breast into his mouth. She groaned softly, running her hands through his hair as she held him to her. She wished he could go lower, but knew that would involve the lower half of his body getting exposed to the cold. Despite the grave situation, she grinned at the thought.

He lifted his head and had to smile back at her. “What?”

“Nothing. You wouldn't appreciate it.” She kissed him again before he could protest, wrapping her legs around his waist as she did so. He broke the kiss, watched her face intently as he reached down with his hand and moved his member along her folds, brushing against a certain part of her that made her gasp.

“Sssh,” he whispered with a grin.

“You're the one who's making me…oh,” she moaned as he slipped inside her.

They moved together, hips rising and falling as she dug her heels into the ground for purchase. It didn't take them long, they both knew it. He reached it first, body shuttering as he spilled himself into her.

When he collapsed, she nearly hit him. “Hey, I didn't…”

“I'm sorry,” he gasped and pushed off of her. She reached for him, but he had already gone soft. She wanted to yell, out of pure frustration and annoyance at him for being so damn quick about it, but then she felt his hand brush against her. She closed her eyes when he slid two fingers inside of her, his thumb manipulating her sex. It didn't take long. She hadn't been that far behind him. She gripped the thin ground covering tight as her inner walls spasmed around his fingers, biting back a scream as the orgasm swept through her.

He lifted his gaze, then kissed her lovingly. “Lina…”

——-

“Lina…Lina? Are you awake? Lina!”

She blinked her eyes furiously. _I'm in a tent. No, I'm in an inn. I'm in an inn tent. No, that can't be right, there is no such thing as an inn tent, Lina!_ She sat up, rubbed furiously at her eyes as the room shifted and came into focus. Instead of a grungy tent and snow on the ground, there was pine walls and a lighted lamp that cast a warm glow on them.

“Lina?”

“I hear you, Gourry,” she snapped. “I can hear you and I'm sure the folks back in Saillune can hear you! What the hell do you want?”

Her body felt heavy, her mind equally so as she put the pieces of the erotic dream she had back together. _I was dreaming that Gourry and I…hell, it's not the first time I've imagined that lately._ Lina got up, made her way to the washbasin and scrubbed her face until she was awake. She parted the heavy curtains and saw that the sun had already risen.

“Ugh,” she moaned and turned. As she walked across the room, she could feel the wetness between her legs and had to groan again. Great, now she needed to hunt down clean underwear. She poked her head out the door and saw that Gourry had gone, but her laundry basket with her clean things remained. Cheered, she grabbed her clothes and started to dress.

“You didn't have to yell,” Gourry pouted as Lina swept into the inn's dining room and signaled for three breakfast combos. “Besides, you were the one that was yelling my name.”

Lina was in the process of swiping a cinnamon roll when he said that. She held it in mid-air. “Excuse me?”

“You kept saying my name,” Gourry said, shoveling egg into his mouth as he talked. He raised an eyebrow. “Sounded like you were having some sort of weird dream. Like you were being arouse…”

“Oops,” Lina apologized as her fist just happened to find his jaw at that very moment. Unfortunately, it had been the same hand that had held the cinnamon roll, resulting in the waste of a perfectly good pastry. Lina stared at the smashed remains now splattered on Gourry's face, mourned it for about three seconds and decided to help herself to his breakfast as compensation.

“Hey!” Gourry yelled, floundering on the ground. “Don't blame me because you're sexually repress…”

Somehow, Lina's foot located his groin. She grabbed the remains of the breakfast and stormed out of the dining room. _Like he would ever want to do something like that. I've got to be completely losing it. On the agenda, loot 10…no, 15 bandit camps. Then we go on vacation. That's what I need, a vacation. That releases stress, just what sex is suppose to do, right?_ Lina paused on the stairs. _Or, I could take the matter into hand literally. No, hell, that would require a fantasy and that's what got me into this mess to begin with! Okay, bandit camp looting and vacation. Then I'll get these silly thoughts out of my mind._

\-----

Gourry scratched his head as Lina cheerfully tied a grungy-looking man to a tree, then scampered off to school up his money. "Say, Lina?"

"What, Gourry?" Her overly cheerful voice had him fighting the growing urge to hide under a convenient rock. _Something_ had gotten into her today and he wasn't quite sure what that was.

This had been the fifth bandit camp they'd looted within three hours. Usually, Lina was very meticulous about planning one of her raids, but now she was going after whoever she could get her hands. She was being scarily efficient and growing more and more cheerful by the hour.

Gourry was quite sure that the fires of hell were going to visit them at any moment.

"Are we done yet?" he asked, leaned on the hilt of his sword. "We've got enough money now to fund Saillune's army."

"Or a couple of good meals, if I'm paying. Which I plan not to do so." Lina tossed a cheeky grin over her shoulder and pulled out a piece of parchment where she had scribbled a list. "Okay, there's another about two miles from here. We hurry it up and we can get them before lunch! Let's move it, Gourry! Hop, hop!"

"Hey! I'm not paying for a single thing until I get my share of things!"

"You will! Later." Lina sprinted ahead and Gourry quickly gave the bandit leader an apologetic look before hurrying off after her.

And so it continued throughout the day. By the time they had reached the next town, Gourry was exhausted to the point that even his temper was starting to fray. For the first time in a very long time, he wanted a break from Lina and to just sleep for the next 12 hours.

It wasn't going to happen.

"Look at it this way," Lina chirped as she draped her cloak over a chair in the room they were being forced to share, "we'll save money this way and buy some extra desserts."

"Dandy," Gourry muttered and sank into one of the armchairs. He leaned his head against the tall back and started to count sheep.

Lina removed her gloves, pulled off her boots and stretched out on the bed. She folded her hands over her abdomen and grinned at the ceiling. Ten bandit camps. _Ten_. That was impressive, even for her. She'd have to write Amelia and tell her how "justice" had been served in northern Saillune.

Not only was the bounty incredible, but she felt fantastic. The residual effects of her erotic dreams from the previous night were absolutely gone. Her body was pumping with energy and she had spent the entire day around Gourry without any adverse side effects.

Her gaze fell on the now-sleeping swordsman across the room and something shifted in the lower part of her body.

_Okay, maybe a few little side effects..._

She scowled as she tried to stop her brain from reacting to the sight of him. Oh, for pete's sake, this was  _Gourry_. Her jellyfish. No. No. _A jellyfish, get it right, Lina._ She turned onto her side so she couldn't see how his bangs fell into his eyes, how broad his chest was, the muscles on his legs that stretched up to... _Damn it!_ She crossed her legs as she felt a subtle throbbing start between them.

Now she really _was_ going to have to take the matter in hand, since apparently looting bandit camps didn't work and a vacation was out for now. But Gourry was in the room and with the way he was snoring, she doubt she could get him out long enough for her to solve the problem. She shifted her legs and bit her lip when she felt a small jolt of pleasure from the action.

_Oh, who are you kidding, Lina? You've been feeling this way for weeks now._ She turned again, this time facing him. Okay, maybe not weeks. A couple of months. Well...maybe a tad longer than that. Fine, she remembered the first time that Gourry had been the object of her fantasies as clearly as she remembered what she had for breakfast that morning - two breakfast combos, a sadly demolished cinnamon roll, three cups of coffee and two rounds of kicking sense into Gourry.

They'd been looking for the Claire Bible and had just finished cleaning up Seigram's mess in Atlas City. For some strange reason, what had happened to Rubia and Halcyform haunted Lina's mind. For some reason, she had a feeling that she and Gourry really needed to pay attention to what had happened. That'd been just silly, she reminded herself. Sure, she looked at Gourry at times and thought, "What if?" She wasn't blind or stupid. As absent-minded as he was, he was definitely a looker.

Before Martina had pulled her little stunt regarding Lina's headband at the hot springs they visited, Amelia and Lina had taken baths together. On their way back to their room, Lina felt her body change - the subtle tensing that made her realize that it'd been several weeks since she had any privacy. She told Amelia to go back up to their room and headed back to the baths.

Less than 30 minutes later, Lina had shot out of the bath. What had suppose to been a very stress-relieving moment had completely shaken her. She'd engaged in fulfilling her own needs for a couple years now, ever since discovering such a thing by accident. She had never focused on any particular fantasy, had never been interested in a guy long enough to even consider it. She simply enjoyed the feelings for what they were. The last few times, she had started to have dreams of a particular man assisting her.

That time, the man's face had clearly been Gourry's.

And when she came, it was his name she cried out.

Zelgadiss and Gourry had already left the baths before she got there and Amelia had been asleep when she got back to the room. Dropping her clothes everywhere, Lina fell into the bed pushed against Amelia's and tried her best to sleep. Instead, she worried about how the hell she was going to face Gourry the next day and why she had fantasized about him in the first place. Fortunately, Martina had disrupted everything and she forgot what had happened.

Throughout the months leading up to Gourry's capture by Phibrizzo, that one disjointed fantasy morphed into dreams that left her sweaty and more than half-aroused. She worried that Amelia and later Sylphiel would notice. If they had, they wouldn't had said anything. The strongest yet had come the night after Gourry had been kidnapped, when she had dreamed he'd come back to her and they made love. When she awoke the next morning, shaking from the aftermath of the powerful orgasm that had ripped through her and crying because it had been just a dream, she knew that what she felt for him was real.

After their reunion and the trip beyond the Mazoku barrier, it'd been extremely hard to follow up on what had happened to them. They had gotten a bit closer before meeting Filia, both remembering the kiss they'd shared in the Sea of Chaos and hadn't told their friends about. They had kissed a couple of more times and there'd been one lovely day where an unusually aggressive Gourry had pinned her against a tree and she was quite sure they were about to tear off each other's clothes. If only Martina and Zangulus hadn't shown up...

Now it was nearly a year later and it seemed like what had happened the previous summer hadn't taken place at all. The only thing that had remained was the erotic dreams.

_If I don't do something about this soon, I'm going to explode. Or kill Gourry._ Lina slightly cheered at the second thought and got up. She remembered spotting a small bathroom on the first floor. It was time to go hog it and relieve some of her frustrations.

She grabbed a change of clothes and grabbed the blanket from the bed. "He's going to kill his neck and back," she muttered and considered levitating him to the bed. Putting the clothes on the dresser, she started to cover him up when he shifted and moaned slightly. She raised an eyebrow, then happened to glance at his lap.

Her eyes went wide.

He moaned again, reached out for her. Before she realized what was happening, he pulled her to him and his lips were on hers.

_He's dreaming,_ her rational mind told her, but that didn't stop her from returning the kiss. She grabbed his leg for purchase and felt her knuckles brush against the straining bulge in his pants, thrilling her. It meant that she wasn't the only one suffering from lack of stress relief.

She could tell the moment he woke, when he tensed and all but threw her off of him. "Oh, god, Lina! I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Lina put her hands on her hips and glared.

Gourry cowered. When he realized she wasn't going to kill him for kissing her, he relaxed. "You didn't mind?"

She poked a finger in his chest. "As I seem to recall, the last time we kissed was started when you suddenly pushed me against a tree and tried to devour me like a three-course meal. You didn't die then."

"No," he conceded.

"If anything, I'm going to wring your neck for taking so long to do something again!"

He had the grace to blush, looked away. "Too many people," he muttered. "I don't think I could have stopped."

That was a perfectly good reason. The last thing they needed was Xelloss smirking at them, Amelia tossing out wedding hints with every other breath, Zelgadiss teasing them and Filia lecturing about how they didn't have time to engage in such a frivolous thing and...wait a minute. Lina blinked. _He wouldn't have stopped?_

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked in a low voice that had the color draining from his face.

"I...uh...look...well...yes?" Gourry shrank back in the chair, waiting for the storm to unleash.

She didn't say anything for so long that he wondered if he had genuinely hurt her feelings. Her bangs feathered around her eyes, obscuring them from view. Her hand clenched and unclenched.

_He wouldn't have stopped. If he had touched me, he would have wanted to...no, he does want to still. Well? Isn't it your move, Lina?_

She fisted his shirt, slammed her lips on top of his. He'd barely had a chance to respond when she pulled away and gave him a burning look. "If you stop now, I'm going to hurt you. Severely. Your ability to father children will be a thing of the past."

"You don't want to stop?"

She leaned forward, nibbled at his earlobe and enjoyed the resulting shudder from him. "Let's just say your assessment of my dreams are accurate."

"They've always been accurate," Gourry said happily. "Ever since that night at the hot springs."

Her head snapped up. "You heard that?"

He had the grace to blush. "Yeah, I stayed behind too. For um...the same reasons. It didn't help when I heard you umm...you know. Say my name."

The only thing saving him from death was the fact that they were going to do it. _Really_ do it. And the images of him reacting and responding to her in the hot springs made such an erotic picture that she immediately went for the latches to his shoulder guards.

Together they pulled off the top part of his armor and her hands dropped to his waist. He immediately covered them with his own. "I probably should take these off," he stammered.

"Hmm?" She allowed one hand to drift down his stomach, across his thigh and rest lightly on his covered erection. He gulped visibly, his hands shaking as she lightly caressed the cloth. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and kissed him deeply as she touched, then grinned when his thigh guards finally went lax. She pulled them off, climbed onto his lap and ground herself into him as she kissed him again.

"Don't," he gasped, but immediately contradicted himself by grinding himself harder into her. She lifted hooded eyes and saw the strain on his face. _Is he that close? Just what the hell had he been dreaming about?_

His hands skimmed up her sides, around her front and beneath her bandeau. A saucy remark about the size of her breasts was on the tip of her tongue when he suddenly pushed up the cloth and went to work on her tunic. The hooks gave way, revealing the one-piece she wore underneath. He frowned. "Why do you wear so many clothes?"

"To give lecherous jellyfishes a difficult time at obtaining the oh...," she gasped as he pulled the cloth down far enough to free one of her breasts and took it into his mouth. Okay, if having small breasts meant that she'd feel this way in situations like this, she'd gladly stop her pursuit of a bigger chest size.

She nearly came off the chair as he drew his tongue down to her nipple, caught it between his lips and sucked hard. _Okay. Bed. Now. No, bed's too far away. Damn it._

"I'm serious." Gourry's voice cut through the very pleasant haze surrounding her mind and when she pulled back, she groaned at the confused look on his face that indicated that this was question/answer time. "Why do you wear so many clothes?"

She cupped her head in her hands. _Of all the times to start playing 20 questions!_ An idea started to form and she slid off his lap. _Might as well make this an educational answer._

"Because," she said slowly and pulled off her bandeau, "despite what you have to say about the size of my chest, it does hurt when these bounce around." She emphasized it by releasing the last hook on her tunic and pushed it off, smirking when he swallowed. "There's also another reason and it's a matter of safety."

Lina had to hand it to Gourry. He could pull off the very aroused, yet extremely confused look quite well. "Safety?"

"Why do you wear these?" She nudged her foot at the fallen thigh guards. "To protect yourself. I wear a lot of layers of clothing to protect myself from well... the prize, so to speak. Until you showed up, I was a girl traveling alone and we still get separated at times. You really want a bunch of overzealous bandits getting down here?" She gestured at her crotch and saw when it hit home.

"You're pretty knowledgeable about stuff like that." He tilted his head to one side, considered. "You don't act like a virgin."

"You don't either! Hell, I imagined our first time would be me teaching you that tab A goes in slot B!"

Gourry gave her an indignant look. "I'm not _that_ stupid. I've been around people having sex."

Now her own curiosity was piqued. "Oh, really?"

He flushed, stared at his lap for a moment, then immediately stared at the ceiling. "Uh, yeah. You don't get a lot of privacy in mercenary camps and there's prostitutes that visit them. It's hard not to pick up something."

She could picture that. Gourry laying in a solitary tent trying to sleep or ignore the drunken, sexual orgies going on around him. She didn't question whether or not he ever participated. She knew that he didn't. Granted, he acted a bit lecherous himself - grabbing her breasts and making comments about them. But, it wouldn't be the same man who insisted that she take the bed their first night together as partners and who acted so chivalrous at times that she wanted to throttle him.

Besides, that's how she acquired her own knowledge of intimacy. Guard duty and sneaking into bandit camps gave her many chances to accidentally stumble upon someone in an intimate position and she had learned to time her attacks for when her targets had been at the most disadvantage.

She continued to undress, unhooking and removing her one-piece and then her pants and underwear. She straightened and grinned at her partner's glazed over look. No matter what he said about her in the past, he was appreciating it now. She'd definitely have to hold it over his head at a later date.

She moved back to him with every intention of taking this to the bed, when he pulled her back on top of him. This time he went straight for her breasts, taking one into his mouth while caressing the other with his hand.

She was going to fall and she was going to finish before she was ready if he didn't stop. And she was ready, hell more than ready. So was he. She pushed away from him, panting heavily. "You're overdressed," she criticized and decided to go for the prize herself. She started to undo his pants, making sure to take every chance to brush up against his erection. By the time she had the cloth parted, he was thrusting against her.

He spilled into her hand, gave a small sigh of relief that was quickly replaced by a groan as she inspected him with her hands. "Don't, I'm going to..."

"Do what? Explode?" She straddled his lap before he could respond, grabbing hold of his erection and sliding it into her.

His eyes went wide, his hands gripping the arms of the chair so tightly that his knuckles went white. "Oh god..."

She didn't take her eyes off of him, simply grabbed his shoulders and began to move. The uncomfortable feel that came with the initial penetration subsided as she lifted, then dropped her hips. She felt his fingers close around her waist, guiding her as he thrusted as best as he could within the confines of the chair.

His hands tightened on her and she winced, knew that bruises would form. He tilted his head back, a soft whine coming from his throat that made her realize that he was extremely close to finishing. Part of her was fascinated, the other a bit frustrated. She'd been close, but apparently not as close as he'd been.

His thighs tensed beneath her and she could see the muscles in his neck tighten and her eyes widened with realization. _He's trying to hold back._ Suddenly, it didn't matter whether or not if she reached her orgasm. A wicked smile slowly spread from ear to ear. She wanted to see him lose it.

She leaned forward, touched her lips to his exposed neck. He shivered. "Lina, don't..."

"Do what?" The husky tone of her voice surprised her. "Do this?" She laved his pulse with her tongue and guessed that was all she needed to do.

She was right. His hips rapidly jerked, his mouth falling open in a soundless scream as the orgasm shot through him. His body moved in short, rapid thrusts, his lungs screaming for oxygen and all he could feel, taste and smell was _her._

As his mind started to clear, he wrapped his arms around her, drew her to his chest. His hand lazily drifted up and down her back in a soft caress that made her incredibly content despite her own lack of fulfillment. He was still inside of her, but had gone soft. It wasn't a terribly bad feeling, but kind of weird all the same.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice raspy from holding back his scream.

"Nah, I hear guys don't last long their first time anyhow," Lina dismissed it and the twinge of disappointment that went along with it. She straightened, gave him a saucy grin. "Glad one of us got something out of it. Though, don't suppose this'll be something I wrote home to the folks. Dear Mama and Papa. I lost my virginity in a chair last night. It was covered in a hideous brown and orange chintz. Love, Lina."

Gourry laughed and she joined him. She leaned against him and they held onto each other for a moment, both relieved at finally crossing the threshold that they'd been hovering near for so long. "C'mon, Jellyfish. Let's get ready for bed. And you're still overdressed."

When she moved off him, he noticed that even though there was fluid all over him and her, none of it was red. "Um, Lina?"

"What?" She poured water into the basin, grabbed a cloth and started to clean up.

"Where's the blood?"

"What blood?" She brushed the cloth over her sex and nearly shivered with pleasure. Okay, first on the agenda, sneak out to the bathroom and take care of this little issue.

"Aren't girls suppose to bleed their first time?" He got up and pulled off his shirt, but his eyes were locked on her as she lingered over her clitoris.

"Yeah, you break your maiden's head one or two ways - either through sex or it tears if you're really physically active." She started to pull the cloth away, to get dressed for bed. But it felt so incredible and she was still turned on...

She nearly jumped when she felt the dry brush of lips on her stomach, just above her mound. She did drop the cloth, halfway covering the face now pressed against her. She grabbed it, tossed it aside and looked down at the top of his head. "Uh, Gourry?"

"Hmmm....?"

"What are you doing?"

He looked up, gave her a beautiful smile. "You're not the only one who's been having dreams, Lina."

He took hold of her hips as he nuzzled his nose into the hair that covered her, coarser than the auburn curls that tumbled over her shoulders. He could taste the water she'd used to clean herself with and, as he moved lower, a new taste that he realized was all her.

He nudged her legs open wider and she grabbed behind her for any sort of solid surface. Her fingers wrapped around the washstand and she boosted herself up slightly so she rested mostly against it.

He moved lower, used his fingers to spread apart her folds and studied them intently, He'd never made love to a woman before now, had never seen this part of the female anatomy, but his instincts were sharp. They'd always been sharp. He leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the nub that protruded from her folds and gently began to suckle on it.

She nearly collapsed, her hips giving a single, powerful thrust in a move that was both trying to shake him off and get him to do more. Without moving his mouth from where his tongue lightly circled her nub, he adjusted his hold until her feet were over his shoulders completely and he had pushed her back onto the washbasin. The heavy bowl jolted, tumbled to the ground spilling water all over the carpet. Neither of them noticed.

He could feel the nub grow harder beneath his lips, could hear her strained cries as she urged him to continue. He felt himself grow hard and in the back of his brain, part of his rational mind was stunned that he was growing ready for her again that quickly. Then again, since when did anything related to Lina was ever rational?

He moved quickly, kissing his way back up her stomach as he finally got rid of his pants. He slipped his hardening shaft between her folds. He rubbed it up and down, brushing the tip against her clitoris, then her opening. She dropped her legs until they were around his hips and he surged into her.

The first time had felt awkward and a bit weird. This time felt incredible and her head fell back, nearly hitting the wall. Her sex wasn't been getting much of the benefit now, but it still felt absolutely wonderful in a different kind of way. The washstand rocked beneath her and she heard the wood start to split from their combined weight. They needed to move, but she didn't want to stop.

She moved her hand between their joined bodies, to see what it was like when she touched herself at the same time he was inside her. She moaned, the back of her head tapping against the wall and her legs tightened around his waist. _Oh god, I'm going to..._

He dropped his head to the crook of her shoulder as he thrust deeply, letting himself go when he heard her scream out his name and her inner walls spasmed around him. She bucked against him so hard that if he hadn't had such a tight grip on her, he would had fallen back. Her hands fell weakly from his back.

There was complete silence, the clock on the wall ticking away the seconds as they struggled to breathe. Her breath hitched as her body's shuddering finally stilled and her senses came back to her in a strange bright clarity. Her mind was clear, the room seemed to be a bit brighter. Her muscles were as weak as water, she felt like she could sleep for a week and she really, really had to pee.

"Gourry," Lina poked his waist and hoped her hadn't fallen asleep on her. "Move it. You're standing between me and the chamber pot."

"Mmm..." He turned his lips and gently nuzzled her neck.

"I mean it! I have to go!"

"Go? Where?"

"To the bathroom!" He shifted just enough to where she managed to push him aside and slid off the washstand. She stumbled when her feet hit the wet carpet and she flailed back, grabbing hold of the washstand for purchase. She steadied, then quickly crossed over to the opposite side of the room. She grabbed Gourry's robe, threw it at him and pointed at the door.

He didn't question her. He shoved his arms through the sleeves, tightened the belt and quickly left the room. It was chilly in the hall, just enough to where the happy fog that had clouded his mind after what they had done. He leaned against the wall, his jaw hung slightly open. What they had done. _Oh, god, we just..._

The door opened and Lina poked her head out. "I'm finished," she said and stepped outside. She'd been fast, he noticed. She had taken the chance to put on her pajamas. He slipped in past her, took care of his own needs and changed so she could come back in the room.

They crawled into bed, immediately reached for each other. He tucked her head beneath his chin and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Say, Lina?" He moved his hand absently through her hair.

"Mmm?"

"Think we'll ever get around to doing it in a bed?"

"Sure. Eventually. Maybe." She lifted sleepy eyes to him. "You said you had dreams. I take it chair sex or washstand sex wasn't one of those?"

"Nah," he said, letting out a huge yawn. "Wall sex."

"Hmm...wall sex? I had one with table sex."

"Think the washstand counted."

"You have a point. Wall sex?"

"Yeah. And tree sex."

Her lips curved into a smile. "So, that's where that one incident came from. I like the way your mind thinks. Night, Gourry."

"Night, Lina."


End file.
